


Temptation

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: After the prevented Apocalypse Aziraphale finally finds courage to admit his feelings to Crowley...But what if it is a real surprise for the demon?And what would a demon do if his best and only friend is suddenly in love with him?..___________i'm not a native speaker, so I apologize for my stupid mistakes...





	Temptation

Perhaps something did change in the world after all: Aziraphale’s call next day after the last meeting was definitely something new. As soon as the Apocalypse didn't happen and the world didn't need immediate saving anymore, Crowley would rather expect to return to the usual scheme with meetings once in several weeks. Although now they both will probably have much more free time, without Above and Below ordering them about. Without need to hide. And of course, Crowley was glad to see the angel again – after all the events of the last days it felt safer to keep an eye on him.

They met at the park and were strolling and talking about everything and nothing – a useful skill both had cultivated even before the birth of Christ to spare themselves unnecessary arguments. Suddenly Aziraphale stopped.

"Crowley... I need to say something to you," he said with a nervous determination. And before the demon could answer anything, he stepped forward, tenderly pulled Crowley's head to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The kiss was, no doubts, hot and desperate.

Hmm, it really explained a lot. A lot of glances, and Aziraphale's sometimes sudden embarrassment, and especially his sudden stubbornness... There was, one need to admit, a real irony that from the two of them it was the angel, not the demon who got this idea. It did never really occur to Crowley to tempt Aziraphale this way... Well, except for one or two tries just at the beginning, before the angel became truly dear to him. And Aziraphale seemed to take no notice of it at all. 

But now there were more pressing matters than historical insights. Like Aziraphale's lips on his own.

No longer.

The angel pulled back and quickly turned away hiding his eyes.

"Well, this is not what you want, obviously. I'm sorry, Crowley... I was completely out of my mind. Could you forgive me? This will, naturally, never happen again," he pattered. 

Crowley could nearly hear how the angel's heart shattered and its pieces started falling down to the grass.

_Who will you be, demon, if you don't catch them?_

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale said again and went away without looking back.

"Wait, angel!"

If Crowley let him leave now, he would go for good. Heaven and Hell together wouldn't say how long they would not be able to speak properly and if anything comes back to normal ever again.

"Wait," the demon went after him, mind racing through the options. I'm sorry, I've never thought of you that way? – perhaps, Aziraphale would honestly say it in his place, but come on, you old serpent, what good will it do? To lie was senseless too, even without considering that an angel would feel insincerity miles away in such matters. Either push away or embrace, you heart must be in it. Could you possible fall in love with him before he leaves the park? Wouldn’t it be a nice solution?

_Never? Oh really, demon?_

"Look, I was just surprised. Aziraphale! Not every day your best friend comes at you with kissing, especially an angel!" he tried to lighten the situation with a joke just a bit.

 _The white wing stretched without any hesitation to shield a demon. Rome, the invitation for lunch. A surprisingly mischievous smile at this face then and later on. A pure delight in these eyes by the sight of a new rare book - and these fingers tenderly touching a cover._ _Nattily opening oyster shells. Gently picking grapes from a bunch, putting them into the mouth during a conversation - lips curling into an unwillingly smile because of their sweetness..._

Crowley came to a halt and just looked for a second, taking in the angel’s presence.

Aziraphale stopped, tense as a string, hands clenched before himself, shoulders tightened. He seemed to encase himself in armor, like those Arthurian suits, for not to let himself come apart right here. His voice sounded bleak and plain when he answered:

"No need, Crowley. I appreciate your kindness, but... "

_The fair hair glints in the sun just like so many years ago in Greece. Then no ties and collars prevented you from following the line of the neck and shoulder with the sun. Though the 18th century's laces fitted here too for their gentle softness..._

"Bullshit," Crowley came closer and put his arms round Aziraphale's waist, pressed his jaw onto the angels' shoulder. "What kindness are you talking about, angel?"

_His cheeks are wet, and this makes a hole in your own heart now. So, hold on to this, you bloody serpent. Breathe in the smell you know so well. You hate it when something makes the angel cry. Your angel. You love his smile. You want it to shine for you further. You don't want to imagine your life without it._

"I was just surprised, Aziraphale," he said again. "Who could think that you are... in love with me? Not just love in angels' way as a part of Creation, or an ally, or even a friend… Who could believe it? Is it... is it even true?.."

Aziraphale swiftly brokenly nodded. He froze in the demon's arms, not daring to relax.

"Yes. Because it's _you_ , Crowley," he said quietly. This one little word contained so much warmth, it could melt the whole Antarctic away (which young Antichrist would strongly disapprove).

_Long, long ago was this warmth not the thing a demon craved, covering his need with a lie about Hell's reward for tempting a Heaven's herald? And haven't you found everything you craved beside this angel? Now this warmth can belong to you completely and forever. And if Aziraphale needs something more in return…_

"Look at me, angel," Crowley turned him around. "I'm sorry that I made you feel rejected even for a moment. Come on! You can't really think I don't love you!"

It was much longer than a moment, and Crowley was already angry with himself for this. Aziraphale found courage to look him in the face again for the first time, and hope sparkled in his eyes. Perhaps, there were more wonderful sights in the universe, but Crowley didn't care. He took Aziraphale's face in his hands and kissed him. Tenderly, carefully, then more and more demanding, until the angel parted his lips with a little groan, meeting Crowley's snake tongue with his own and throwing his arms around the demon's neck. And looking at the beaming angel after that kiss ended, the demon wanted nothing more than to claim another one.

_Temptation accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to ask one question: 
> 
> Is it clear for you, reader, who is tempting who in this fic?  
> I mean it, tell me your impression, please. I'm not sure if I made my idea clear, and this is important for me...


End file.
